Dual Infinity
For original version, see Infinity. The Dual Infinity is a dual-wielded pistol purchasable with cash points. Overview The Dual Infinity are dual-wielded pistols. The left pistol is black while the right one is white. This weapon is semi-automatic, which has higher accuracy and does higher damage but lower rate of fire. Additionally, by pressing the alternate fire key will pop off rapid rounds at the sacrifice of damage. Advantages If compared to its original version *Higher magazine size *Higher rate of fire *Able to stun zombies *Has rapid fire ability *Does not affect speed *Suitable to escape from zombies *Does not easily run dry Disadvantages *Higher in-game purchase cost *Does lower damage *Lower accuracy *Higher recoil *Longer reload time *Not accurate in rapid mode except close area Events Taiwan/China *Dual Infinity can be upgraded to Dual Infinity Custom from 9 May ~ 13 June 2011 by collecting 300 kill points in Original, Team Deathmatch or Zombie Mods. *Dual Infinity Final is available to be upgraded from 9 May ~ 13 June 2011 *Dual Infinity series are resold from 9 May ~ 13 June 2011. Japan *Dual Infinity can be upgraded to Dual Infinity Custom from 4 March ~ 25 August 2010 by collecting 300 kill points in Original, Team Deathmatch or Zombie Mods. *Dual Infinity Custom is available to be upgraded from 29 September ~ 13 October 2010. *Dual Infinity series are resold from 7 to 28 September 2011. Singapore/Malaysia *Dual Infinity can be upgraded to Dual Infinity Custom from 5 October to 26 October 2011 by collecting 2000 kill points and counted as follows: **1 Kill Point: Kill one Bot/Player in Bot Deathmatch, Bot Team Deathmatch, Bot Original or Deathmatch modes. **5 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Team Deathmatch mode. **10 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Original mode. **15 Kill Points: Kill one Zombie in Zombie Mods. Available from 5 October ~ 26 October 2011. *This pistol is released alongside with map Industry 2. *Dual Infinity costs 7900 cash points for permanent purchase which is approximately equal to RM26.40 *The final version is not available yet. Reference :May 9, 2012 The Final version of Dual Infinity was released alongside with Veteran Assault Rifle Set and Suzhou map. The players must collect 2012 kill points with Dual Infinity Custom to receive this weapon. The points are calculated as follows: *5 points: 1 kill in Original / Deathmatch / Team Deathmatch *15 points: 1 kill in Zombie Mods. *Note: Scenario modes and Bot battles kills are not accumulated and only counted in rooms with at least 8 players. :February 13, 2013 *If the player succes to escape in the map Skyline 20 times, the player will receive Dual Infinity(Original) for 10 days. Reference Indonesia *Dual Infinity and Dual Infinity Custom is available from 21 September to 5 October 2011 *Dual Infinity Final is available from 9 November to 23 November 2011 *Collect 2000 kill points to receive Dual Infinity Custom and 3000 points using Dual Infinity Custom to receive Dual Infinity Final **1 Kill Point: Kill one Bot/Player in Bot Deathmatch, Bot Team Deathmatch, Bot Original or Deathmatch modes. **5 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Team Deathmatch mode. **10 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Original mode. **15 Kill Points: Kill one Zombie in Zombie Mods. *Re-sale event including upgrade event from 24 October 2012 to 7 November 2012. However, there are few changes on upgrade conditions: **Only 1500 kill points are needed to upgrade Dual Infinity into Dual Infinity Custom. However, 3000 kill points are still needed for Dual Infinity Final upgrade. **The notice board says that 8 players are required in the same room to upgrade the Dual Infinity but actually only 4 players are required. **1 Kill Point: Kill one enemy in Bot Deathmatch , Bot Team Deathmatch , Bot Original or Scenario modes. **5 Kill Points: Kill one player in Original , Team Deathmatch , Deathmatch or Basic modes. **15 Kill Points: Kill one player in Zombie modes (Original, Mutation or Hero) Reference Reference to Re-sale event 2012 Users Terrorists: *Asia Red Army: Seen using Dual Infinity Final against zombies in Manhwa. Tactics using Dual Infinity *Use rapid fire mode for close combat. *Use semi-automatic mode for long range battle. *Aim for chest for better chance of headshot. Variants Dual Infinity Custom An upgraded version of the original Dual Infinity. It can hold up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip on one pistol. Damage has been slightly increased but the accuracy has been slightly decreased. Dual Infinity Final Final version of the original Dual Infinity and the upgraded version of Dual Infinity Custom. It can hold up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip for one pistol, same as the Custom. It does more damage and has higher rate of fire for semi-automatic mode. However, its accuracy slightly decreases and its recoil for rapid fire mode slightly increases. Tips Comparison to Dual Desert Eagle Positive *Higher magazine size *Higher rate of fire *Higher accuracy *Shorter reloading time *Usable in all modes *Purchasable Neutral *Effective against zombies Negative *Lower damage *Lower knockback *Lower rate of fire when firing with A mode (Left-click) Comparison to Dual Elites The comparison is based on original Dual Infinity, semi-automatic mode. Positive *Higher rate of fire *Shorter reload time *Available for all teams Neutral *Same recoil *Same weight Negative *Lower damage *Less accurate *Higher price (+$700) Gallery :Main article: Dual Infinity image gallery. Dualinfinity draw.png|Dual Infinity Original|link=Dual Infinity/Gallery Infinityex1 draw.png|Dual Infinity Custom|link=Dual Infinity/Gallery Infinityex2 draw.png|Dual Infinity Final|link=Dual Infinity/Gallery Dual infiniti..jpg|dual infinity final dual infiniti drop.jpg|drop model uzG1xfXxZGU&list Is there any better dual pistols? Dual Elites Dual Desert Eagles No, Dual Infinity is the best Have you get the Dual Infinity Custom? Yes No Have you done upgrading to Dual Infinity Final? Yes! Not yet.. I am not buying this Trivia *There are two scorpion engraved on each Dual Infinity Final's slides. *This weapon is the second dual wielded pistol ( the first is being Dual Elites and the third is Dual Desert Eagle ). Category:Pistol Category:.45 user Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Infinity series Category:Stylish weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons